Chaos hoch 3
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Die Evans Drillinge sorgen für Trouble.


Quinn:Patience!Paxlynn!Pandora!Kommt ihr mal bitte!

Meine Schwestern Paxlynn,Pandora und ich liefen die Treppe runter.

Quinn:Kann eine von euch mir sagen was das bitte soll?

Meine Mum hielt einen Brief von der Schule meiner Schwestern und mir hoch.

Pandora:Damit habe ich nichts zu tun!

Paxlynn:Ich auch nicht!

Ich:Was?Jetzt war das alles wieder ganz allein meine schuld!Oder was!

Quinn:Warum wart ihr nicht in der Schule?

Ich:Ich war da!

Pandora:Stimmt gar nicht du warst nicht im Unterricht!

Paxlynn:Ja,das stimmt sie war wirklich nicht da!

Ich:Wow,ihr seid echt tolle Schwestern!Drillinge verpfeifen sich nicht!Ihr lasst mich einfach ins offene Messer laufen!

Quinn:So,ihr beide könnt gehen!Und du Patience bleibst hier!

Meine Schwestern verschwanden in ihre Zimmer.

Quinn:Kannst du mir sagen warum du nicht da warst!

Ich:Ja,das ist halt so passiert!

Quinn:Ja das ist halt so passiert!Soll das ein witz sein!

Ich:Ich hab kein Bock mehr!

Quinn:Du musst aber in die Schule gehen!

Ich:Warum muss ich das?

Quinn:Du bist Schulpflichtig!

Ich:Ja und!

Quinn:Nichts na und!Ich will eine vernünftige erklärung!

Ich:Ich...ach vergiss es!

Ich lief traurig und wütend aus dem Zimmer,ich packte ein paar meiner Sachen kletterte ich aus dem verschwand.

Meine Mum klopfte an meine Tür,als ich nicht antwortete öffnete sie die Tü sah den Abschiedsbrief den ich auf´s Bett gelegt hatte und lass ihn.

Hallo Mum,Dad,Paxlynn,Pandora!

Ich bin weg!für immer ich habe kein bock mehr!

Sucht nicht nach mir,macht euch bloss keine mühe!

sagt Tante Haley,Onkel Nathan,Jamie,Tante Peyton,Onkel Lucas und Sawyer das ich sie lieb habe!

Ich werde mir mein eigenes leben aufbauen weit weg von euch!Zusammen mit Sam!

Patience

(Sam ist meine beste Freundin,Sam heißt eigentlich wir nennen uns immer nur bei unseren spitznamen meiner ist Pay).

Meine Mum rief nach meinem Dad

Quinn:Clay!

mein dad kam sofort.

Clay:Was gibt´s?

Quinn:Patience ist abgehauen!

Meine Mum gab meinem Dad den Brief.

Clay:Wir gehen sie sofort suchen!

Quinn:Ja,ok!

Meine Eltern suchten nach mir fanden mich aber sie wieder zuhause waren,stand die polizei vor der haustür.

,?

Quinn:Ja!

Polizist:Wir haben ihr Tochter Patience gefunden!

Clay:Wo ist sie denn?

Polizist:Sie liegt im Krankenhaus!Patience hat sich die Pulsardern aufgeschnitten!Wir haben sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden!

Quinn:Oh meingott!Ich muss sofort zu ihr!

Clay:Komm Schatz lass uns fahren!

Meine Eltern bedankten sich bei den Polizisten und fuhren dann zu mir ins Krankenhaus angekommen wartete schon die nächste Böse überraschung auf meine Eltern,ich bin aus dem Krankenhaus abgehauen!

Clay:Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Quinn:Wir müssen sie finden bevor es zu spät ist!

Meine Mum rief meinen Onkel Lucas an(Lucas ist der Halbruder von meinem Dad)

Am Telephon...

Quinn:Hallo Lucas!Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!

Meine Mum erzählte Lucas alles.

Lucas:Peyton & Ich helfen euch suchen!Wir sind gleich bei euch!(Peyton ist die Frau von Lucas also meine Tante)

Kurze Zeit später war auch der rest der Familie infomiert(Der Rest das sind Nathan mein Onkel er ist der Halbruder von meinem Dad und von meinem Onkel Lucas(alle drei haben den Gleichen Dad,meinen Opa Dan),meine Tante Haley(Die Frau von Nathan und die Schwester von meiner Mum).Auch Brooke,eine Freundin der Familie wurde infomiert(Sie ist Sam´s Mum)Julian half auch mit(Julian ist Sam´s Dad und der Ehemann von Brooke).Natürlich half Sam auch fanden mich.

Quinn:Gottseidank,du lebst!

Meine Mum umarmte mich.

Ich:Tut mir leid!

Quinn:Schon gut!Hauptsache du lebst noch!

Sam:Patience!Ich glaube wir müssen mit diesem versteckspiel aufhören!Du gehst sonst noch daran kaputt!

Alle schauten uns gespannt an.

Ich:Sam und ich sind zusammen!

Quinn:Das kommt zwar jetzt etwas unerwartet aber das ist okay!

Clay:Hauptsache ihr beide seit Glücklich!

Brooke:Sehe ich auch so!

Julian:Ich kann mir keine bessere Schwiegertochter wünschen als dich Patience!

Sam:Schwiegertochter ist ein gutes Stichwort!

Sam und ich zeigten beide auf unsere Ringfinger,an denen saßen nämlich Eheringe!

Quinn:Gibt´s sonst noch was was ich wissen sollte?Piercings,Tattos?

Meine Mum war überhaupt nicht Böse,sie war einfach glücklich,glücklich darüber das ich glücklich bin!MIT SAM!

Alle anderen waren auch glücklich.

Meine Eltern fuhren mich ins Krankenhaus zurück,Sam durfte auch mit.


End file.
